The Story Never Told
by lovelylady2all
Summary: Read inside plz!you may or may not like it


Authors note : Well , hello hello!!!! I am so sorry I haven't come around but the thing is I am in college and I am soooo busy with homework it is not even funny. I had time today , thank God , and I decided to do some writing. Hope you like it , like always speak your mind leaving comments , and take good care of yourself!!!

The Story Never Told

Part One

What would you do if the love of your life was in danger? In that precise second in which you have the chance to save her life… would you do it? Of course you would. You would jump, take a bullet, and die like a hero. But, what would _you _do? Would you give your life for him? Would you take the pain of dying and seeing him cry for you, while you feel how your body shivers and fades away? This is the story never told after it all seemed to end, because the story never ends. It keeps on going, just like you do, just like _you _do. Yes… there is a difference. Men think it is the right thing to die for the one they love. They sacrifice everything and anything for the cause they believe it is right. But, what about women? They never get the chance to do something heroic, and must live constantly protected by them. That doesn't sound bad at all, but love is mutual, which means that both sides must be able to sacrifice what's need, and that's how Rain Mikamura felt.

Yet, today wasn't the day, and her thoughts dissipated instantly as the man next to her unconsciously placed his arm across her waist. He was deeply asleep, yet she smiled at his protective move. He was always like this when he slept, peaceful and loving. When he was awake…well, let's just say he was different. Rain's expression changed as she reminiscence. He portrayed himself as a calm man, walked alone, and stayed alone. People did not even know he existed, but he mattered to her more than what anyone could think. She once had the chance to choose between Chivodee, George, and Domon and she never doubted herself. Domon Kasshu was the one. It had been a month since the gundam fight was over, and during that month they had agree to live together. They loved each other very much, but they had never being intimate. They respected each other too much, thus Rain continued to wait patiently for the day in which prince Domon would present her with a ring, and she would jump to his arms and say "I do". Rain started to chuckle lowly at her cheesy thoughts, but stopped when her companion made some involuntary moves. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

88888888888888

"This cant be true, I am telling you!!!" –the voice of a man echoed through the halls of the NASJA station, modified after the NASA organization. A man in his 50s was sitting in front of a computer while a younger soldier handed him some papers.

"Sir, you have seeing the data."

"I know, dammit! But, what is Dr. Boujouru expecting me to do? We have no defense against this! "

"He wants you to keep it private."

"Private!!?"

"Yes, sir. Those were his instructions."

A long grunt escaped the older man's mouth. He sighed after resting his head on his palm, and finally said "Very well, tell him it will be done."

"Yes, sir!"

The soldier exited the room, and the older man looked sharply forward. _"I know someone who would do something about this."_ He quickly got up, picked up the papers, and shuffled them inside his pocket. He called his secretary and ordered no more interruptions or visits for the day. He had to make a trip.

888888888888888888

"Kuso!!" Domon Kasshu yelled as the roof parts started to fall again. He had been trying to fix them but he was no good at it. He bit his lower lip as he watched Rain's expression. This was getting embarrassing …he couldn't fix it and his girlfriend had just heard him curse. "It will be done by 5"-he managed to say.

Rain smiled and waived good bye. She was heading towards the hospital in which she held a nurse position. Domon stayed and again thought of how to fix the dammed roof.

"Mh, maybe if I …nah, too risky …perhaps a couple of nails…yeah!" As he jerked backwards ready to jump to the floor, the presence of a man almost caught him off balance.

"Domon Kasshu!"

Domon looked around and was tensed again. He hadn't seeing this man in years; in fact he was amazed he hadn't change at all.

"Professor Mikamoto"

"I am glad you remember me. Can I have a word with you?"

Domon stared at him for a few seconds, sensing that this meeting couldn't lead to anything good.

A few moments later Domon led him inside his house, which was the one in which he lived during his childhood. The older man had few strings of white hair and many wrinkles along his face. He was wearing a black suit even though the temperature was over 85 degrees Celsius. His small dark eyes scanned the room, and he let his tired body rest in the comfortable recliners of Domons house. Domon wiped the sweat of his forehead with his hand, dried it in the side of his pants, and finally headed towards his guest.

"Thank you for receiving me Domon. My visit was unannounced, but for a good reason."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything Domon. You know I have been friends with your father, and it was him the one who asked me to come and see you. We are receiving threats of war."

"What!"

"Yes. It had nothing to do with the dark gundam. Actually, I would be happy if we were dealing with humans."

Domon gulped uneasy. The scientist looked at him, and removed his glasses. He cleaned them, and tried them on again. "Domon, we are receiving information that the habitants of Galaxia want to attack us."

"I don't understand. Professor, I always respected you but why did you come to me?"

"The government of the New United Nations wants no one to know about this. They believe they can talk to those monsters and bring them back to their senses. Those creatures are building weapons unimaginably powerful Domon, and I don't trust them, your father doesn't trust them, and you shouldn't either."

Domons brows met, and his tone was even more serious now "Professor, I never liked politics and I don't care about them. Why did you come to me?"

"Because I believe that your gundam and the shuffle alliance are the only ones capable to fight."

"I" –

"No Domon, listen!" The scientist sighed, and stood up. "I know you must be thinking I am a tired old fool, that I am just a waste of time. I knew you since you were a kid, and I always saw that you had a mind of your own, and I liked that. These monsters are people, I agree, but they changed too much over the years. Since space travel started in the 15th century they were gone, and now want to come back and destroy us. You know the government doesn't give a crap about anybody but I know you do. You are so much better than them yet you are humble. Listen to me. I am already risking my life for telling you Domon. You must promise me you'll fight if necessary. Your gundam may be the only thing that can save this Earth."

Domon looked straight at him and closed his eyes. The scientist headed towards the door and Domon followed. Professor Mikamoto turned around and extended his hand. Domon did shake his hand, and watched as he left the house. Only one thing crossed his mind: Rain.


End file.
